Dictionary
by Artemis Bastet
Summary: Son pequeños Drabbles de palabras sacadas del diccionario, casi todos los drabbles son Slash Edward&Seth y no tiene relación entre sí. TERMINADO  Pasen por Lo que odio de ti es un E&S también
1. Trueno

**Disclaimer: **El universo Twilight y sus personajes son de Meyer.

**N/A:** Se me borraron algunos drabbles asíque los vuelvo a subir jeje

**Trueno** (243)

Toda la familia Cullen está reunida, esperando. Es la primera vez que Seth va con ellos, Edward lo ha invitado y el no puede esperar a que pase. Están todos en sus posiciones esperando a que llegue la señal que los hará movilizarse.

Emmett está ansioso por jugar con el nuevo integrante de la formación, Alice lamenta no poder preveer quien ganará, Rosalie bufa levemente porque no cree que el licántropo pueda seguirles el ritmo, Jasper (que está un poco tenso y quiere que el juego comience) mueve el bate de un lado al otro, Carlisle espera pacientemente, Esme los observa a todos y Edward lo mira a los ojos mientras Seth gira la pelota en su mano.

Un ensordecedor trueno suena y el partido inicia.

Aunque Seth no sea vampiro, su velocidad y fuerza son lo suficiente como para estar a la altura del partido y no quedarse atrás en ningún momento. Se lo pasa en grande observando las trampas que se hacen entre ellos, lo competitivos que son, las apuestas que corren (las mas ridículas entre Emmett y Jasper) y a pesar de que su equipo termina perdiendo Seth cree que ha sido el mejo juego de su vida.

Por eso espera ansiosamente a que cada vez que hay una tormenta resuenen los truenos.

Por eso controla el pronóstico del tiempo y cuando anuncian tormenta espera a que Alice le llame para confirmarle que se escudarán más truenos de los habituales.


	2. Conexión

**Disclaimer: **El universo Twilight y sus personajes son obviamente de Meyer yo solo escribo esto para mi propia diversión.

**Warning: **Slash!

**Palabras:** 256

**Conexión**

El día en que Edward fue conciente de que aquello que sentía por Seth era algo más que amistad fue un día como cualquier otro.

Tenían la costumbre de jugar carreras entre ellos y cuando terminaban Edward solía sentarse al costado del enorme lobo que, con la lengua afuera, bufaba por el esfuerzo. También solían tener largas conversaciones, Seth comunicándose con la mente de Edward mientras aún permanecía como lobo.

Pero un día aparentemente igual a los demás, al quileute se le ocurrió que Edward se subiera a su lomo mientras corría para volver a su casa.

Edward lo entendió al momento, su amigo confiaba plenamente en él porque al dejarlo en esa posición se estaba exponiendo a sí mismo. Le estaba dando la espalda a su enemigo natural, solo que allí no había nada de eso, eran un vampiro y un licántropo que no pensaban en aquello que los separaba.

La sensación de tener el cuerpo calido del lobo bajo el suyo mientras la sangre circulaba aceleradamente no se comparaba en nada a lo que sintió cuando sus mentes se mezclaron. Edward jamás había tenido esa clase de conexión con nadie, ni siquiera con Alice. No solo escuchaba lo que Seth pensaba, sino que veía y sentía a través de él, estaban totalmente conectados y ninguno de los dos quería que la sensación terminara.

Y en ese momento supo que haría lo que fuera por Seth y porque lo que tenían siguiera en pie. Lo amaba y no renunciaría a el por nada ni nadie.

* * *

><p>Gracias por leer ^_^<p> 


	3. Mortalidad

**Mortalidad **(245)

Los cuatro estaban en un bosque alejado de su casa cuando fueron atacados por un grupo de seis vampiros, dos de ellos eran neófitos y no perdieron tiempo en acorralar al que tenia el enfluvio con tinte animal. En el momento en que Edward (con la ayuda de Esme) eliminaba a su segundo atacante, Carlisle decapitaba a un neófito que estaba inclinado sobre en enorme lobo color arena.

Edward era el más rápido de la familia y aun así el tiempo que tardó en llegar hasta el lobo le parecieron años.

Jamás en toda su existencia había sentido el terror puro y absoluto recorrer su cuerpo. Sabía que su ropa y sus manos estaban completamente manchadas de sangre. El liquido rojo no era suyo, porque el no sangraba, el que si lo hacia era el que estaba en el suelo. En ese momento, con Seth desangrándose Carlisle intentando parar la hemorragia y Esme incinerando los cuerpos, fue cuando tomó realmente conciencia de lo que era Seth.

Era mortal.

Por más que su cuerpo no envejeciera a menos que dejara de transformarse en lobo.

Los días que tarda Seth en recuperarse del enorme corte que le cruza toda la espalda Edward se la pasa pegado a su cama, haciéndole compañía y cambiando las vendas.

Y el pensamiento que mas le ronda en esos días junto a Seth es que nada, ni la mortalidad del menor los va a separar.

Porque él no lo va a permitir.


	4. Oscuridad

**Disclaimer: **El universo Twilight y sus personajes son obviamente de Meyer yo solo escribo esto para mi propia diversión.

**Warning: **Slash! (Aunque no todos los drabbles lo son)

**Palabras:** 219

**Oscuridad**

Ya no pueden mantener por mucho tiempo más ese secreto que se encuentra en la oscuridad. Cada día que pasa se les hace más difícil. Las excusas pierden la credibilidad y las personas cercanas a ellos empiezan a sospechar que andan en algo.

Edward ya no sabe cómo explicar sus ausencias en su casa, sus constantes desapariciones en las visiones de Alice, los sentimientos que Jasper siente a través de él, o incluso el leve olor a lobo que desprende por más que se bañe varias veces antes de regresar a su casa.

Seth debe mantener sus pensamientos constantemente controlados y hay días en los que queda totalmente exhausto de la constante pared que debe poner entre lo que pasa por su cabeza y el resto de la manada. Pero lo más difícil es cuando vuelve de sus escapadas nocturnas Leah lo espera en su cuarto para pedirle explicaciones y lo amenaza con contarle a su madre.

Y a pesar de todo, y de que los dos odian mentir, prefieren mantenerlo en la oscuridad. Porque ella los protege de los que negarán lo suyo y trataran de separarlos, de los que les darán la espalda

Por eso y mientras puedan se seguirán reuniendo en las noches en el medio de la nada para compartir besos, caricias, charlas y paseos.


	5. Boda

**Disclaimer: **El universo Twilight y sus personajes son de Meyer (Porque si fuera ella habría matado a Bella en la primera oportunidad)

**N/A: **Este Drabble es para Eclipse Total que me ha dejado mi primer Review. Gracias nena!

**Palabras:** 320

**Boda **

Un joven espera pacientemente, enfundado en un traje gris que resalta su piel cobriza, debe rondar los 2 metros de altura y aunque tenga 23 años parece unos años mayor.

Aún no puede creer que su hermana esté por casarse porque parece como si solo hubieran pasado días desde la primera decepción amorosa que ella tuvo. Algo con lo que casi volvió locos a muchos en la manda. Pero en ese momento todo padece olvidado, Leah despliega alegría por cada poro de su ser y también parece un poco nerviosa mientras esperan la señal para poder caminar finalmente por el pasillo de la Iglesia.

Seth es el encargado de entregar a Leah, y aunque les hubiera gustado que fuera su padre el que la llevara al altar no hablan sobre ello a pesar de que lo tengan en sus mentes.

Caminan lentamente por el pasillo y Seth siente la presión que su hermana ejerce sobre su brazo que solo desaparece cuando se produce el tan ansiado encuentro entre los novios.

Una vez que ha dejado a su hermana junto a su futuro marido procede a ubicarse. Hay dos lugares apartados para Seth, uno en la primera fila en donde está su madre y otro en la tercera fila. Seth elige el lugar vacío en la tercera fila en donde unos calidos ojos dorados y unas manos frías lo reciben. Sabe que su madre y hermana entenderán que quiere estar al lado de la persona que ama.

En el momento en el que Edward le sujeta la mano y le sonríe dulcemente piensa y desea más que nada que Leah sea tan feliz como el se siente al lado del vampiro. Realmente espera que el amor que une a los novios frente al altar no muera con el tiempo, desea que al igual que ellos y aún después de 7 años de estar juntos sigan tan enamorados como los primeros meses.


	6. Valija

**Disclaimer: **El universo Twilight y sus personajes son de Meyer

**N/A: **Este Drabble no me convence mucho, pero bue… es lo que hay

**Palabras:** 276

**Valija**

Se iba, dejaba la casa en la que había vivido desde su nacimiento. Si bien seguramente llamaría a su familia por teléfono y las visitaría cuando pudiera, ya no sería lo mismo. El tiempo que le llevó prepararse para su partida no fue lo que le hizo darse cuenta de que tal vez ya no volvería a vivir allí con su madre y hermana fueron las valijas en medio de su casi vacía habitación las que le recordaron que a partir de ese momento iniciaría una nueva etapa en su vida.

En unas horas estaría en Alaska, en lo que sería su nueva casa hasta que terminara sus estudios. Edward lo esperaba abajo con el baúl de su auto abierto para colocar las valijas de Seth junto a la suya (la única que llevaba ya que la mayor parte de sus cosas ya estaban en Alaska)

Seth encontró a Leah al pie de las escaleras y no pudo evitar pensar en lo mucho que la extrañaría a pesar de sus constantes peleas. Cuando terminó de despedirse de ella y se dirigió a la calle vio a su madre junto a Edward Sue era una mujer fuerte pero aún así estaba temblando mientras Edward le sujetaba las manos. Creyó escuchar a su madre decir que lo cuidara mucho, antes de que ambos repararan en su presencia y ella pudiera abrazarle fuertemente antes de partir.

Lo último que Seth le dijo a Sue antes de dirigirse hacia el auto, con su valija mas pequeña en una mano y con la otra sujetando la mano libre de Edward, pareció tranquilizar a su madre.

"No te preocupes nos cuidaremos mutuamente"


	7. Relajar

**N/A: **Siento mucho si tardo en subir los drabbles, la uni me está demandando mucho tiempo. Gracias a Ann (ilovetwilightboys) por su review

**Palabras: **256

**Relajar**

Lo ve caminar a grades pasos de un lado al otro, murmurando cosas sin sentido mientras resopla. Seth parece estresado, los últimos días no han sido fáciles, un aquelarre de vampiros estaba en la zona y aunque Carlisle le haya comunicado a Sam que ellos saben (gracias a Alice) que no habría problemas, el alfa había decidido reforzar las medidas de seguridad. Eso significaba más horas de patrulla.

Edward sigue con la mirada a Seth que ha dejado de recorrer la habitación para abrir el ropero que guarda su ropa. El quileute está tenso y Edward no lo culpa, no solo patrulla más horas sino que además tiene la presión de los últimos exámenes antes de la graduación, a la vez que trabaja para juntar dinero para la universidad.

Seth sigue buscando nerviosamente entre su ropa y el vampiro decide que debe hacer algo para relajar a su pareja. Seth lo mira interrogándole con los ojos cuando se para a su lado y le apoya una mano en la nuca para llamar su atención, cuando su otra mano acaricia la ancha espalda y Seth separa sus labios para decirle algo es el momento en el que Edward aprovecha para apresar el labio inferior del otro entre los suyos. Le besa lentamente y con todo el cariño que siente por él.

No tarda mucho en conseguir que Seth se olvide de todo y se relaje por completo. Aunque Edward tampoco puede (ni quiere) evitar olvidarse de todo porque sus besos suelen tener ese efecto tranquilizante en ambos.


	8. Secretaria

**Disclaimer: **El universo Twilight y sus personajes son obviamente de Meyer yo solo escribo esto para mi propia diversión.

**N/A: **Lamento la demora.

**Palabras:** 361

**Secretaria**

Seth había terminado por convencerlo, siempre le dijo que ya que había estudiado medicina tantas veces debía ejercer la profesión en algún momento. Y como odiaba los hospitales por el bullicio de personas (y sus pensamientos) había decidido abrir un consultorio privado.

Cuando Edward se marchaba del consultorio iba directamente a la casa que alquilaban, que estaba a unas veinte cuadras, y esperaba a que Seth volviera de la universidad.

Contratar una secretaria había sido una buena idea cuando su trabajo comenzó a aumentar durante el invierno a causa de la gripe. Edward se estaba formando un buen concepto de Johana hasta que dos semanas después de contratarla, Seth pasó por el consultorio.

Ese día el quileute había prometido ir a buscarlo para ir al cine juntos, aprovechando que a Seth le habían suspendido las clases.

Mientras Edward terminaba de arreglar su escritorio no había podido evitar escuchar y ver los pensamientos de Johana a pesar de que estaba del otro lado de la pared. Los primeros pensamientos sobre lo hermoso que era Seth dieron lugar a recreaciones fantasiosas que hubiera preferido no ver, Seth besándola y sacándole la ropa mientras ella recorría con sus manos el amplio pecho para luego ir bajando hacia el sur.

Los pensamientos de Johana se estaban volviendo demasiado _peligrosos, _por lo que Edward decidió salir.

En la recepción tuvo que controlarse para no hacer nada de lo cual podría arrepentirse, al ver a la mujer a unos pocos centímetros de SU novio. Seth seguramente no había mencionado que tipo de relación lo unía a el.

Se acerco a los dos y dándole unas llaves a Johana le recordó que al día siguiente ella tenía que abrir el consultorio porque el llegaría tarde. El corto pero apasionado beso que Edward le dio a Seth no solo dejó boquiabierta a la mujer sino que le dio una idea muy precisa de la razón por la que el Doctor no llegaría temprano al día siguiente.

Al salir del consultorio una minúscula sonrisa cruzaba los labios de Edward, ya había dejado bien en claro que Seth no estaba disponible para cumplir las fantasías de nadie más que las suyas.

* * *

><p>Gracias por leer, espero que les guste.<p> 


	9. Dormir

**Disclaimer: **El universo Twilight y sus personajes son obviamente de Meyer yo solo escribo esto para mi propia diversión.

**N/A: **Siento que a este drabble le falta algo (además de diálogos y mas párrafos)

**Palabras: **290

**Dormir**

Edward ha pasado junto a Seth las noches necesarias como para saber algunas cosas sobre él. Que suele dormir de costado sobre su lado izquierdo, y no usa almohada, solo una mano entre el colchón y su mejilla. La ropa de cama del licántropo es solamente una prenda (dado el calor de su piel no soporta usar pijama), duerme en calzoncillos bóxer, lo cual es muy problemático. Claro que Seth no tiene la culpa de que haya momentos en los que a Edward le cueste no despertar a su novio para poder quitarle el bóxer y así pasar a actividades más interesantes.

Hay días en los que Seth se pega junto al cuerpo frío de la persona con la que comparte la cama, cansado de las interminables patrullas con la manada, apoya la cara en el pálido hombro a la vez que rodea con su brazo derecho el duro torso. En esos días Edward desearía poder dormir para que al despertar lo primero que sienta sea la calidez del cuerpo de Seth o sus ojos oscuros llenos de vida si es que ha despertado antes.

Pero también hay días en que agradece no tener que dormir, como cuando terminan de hacer el amor y a Seth el cuerpo ya no le da para otra ronda más y cierra los ojos porque el sueño le vence. Es entonces cuando Edward puede mirarlo sin límites, se abstrae completamente viendo el torso de Seth moverse al ritmo de su pausada respiración, o le toca el cabello mientras vigila sus sueños. A veces, se pasa horas y horas con el oído pegado al pecho del otro sintiendo los latidos su corazón, hasta que la noche deje paso al día sin que se dé cuenta.

* * *

><p>Gracias a todos todos por leer y especialmente a ilovetwilightboys, eclipse total, efecita, y Mrs Bellamy por haber dejado reviews a lo largo del fic, espero que les guste este drabble.<p> 


	10. Desayuno

**El universo Twilight es de Meyer obviamente, si fuera mío los vampiros tendrían colmillos y serian incapaces de procrear, el ultimo libro es de no creer! (Apostaría lo que sea que antes de escribir esa mujer consumió sustancias alucinógenas)**

**Palabras: **282

**Desayuno**

Desde la muerte de su padre había tomado por costumbre levantarse temprano siempre que pudiera así desayunaba con Sue antes de ir al trabajo. Preparaban las cosas entre los dos mientras se contaban que tenían planeado para el día. No había requisitos, solo que fuera abundante.

Tostadas con dulce y chocolatada, waffles con jarabe de arce y café, frutas de la temporada huevo con tocino y jugo de naranja, muffins y pastel con café, yogurt con cereales y tartas de frutas, galletitas y panqueques con té, croissant y café con leche, milkshake con donuts o bagel y crema de queso.

Los waffles con miel y jugo de naranja son su desayuno preferido. Si Edward lo acompañaba (aunque acompañar era un decir ya que el vampiro no comía en absoluto) su buen humor duraba todo el día. Pero los desayunos más memorables, esos que disfrutaba como nada, eran cuando se quedaba a dormir en la casa de los Cullen.

A Seth le gustaba que al despertar siempre hubiera una bandeja con waffles y jugo en la mesita de la habitación y recostado a su lado en la enorme cama, esperando a que despertara, estuviera Edward.

Totalmente desnudo.

Y aunque el cuerpo del vampiro no era el más perfecto del mundo, la reacción de Seth ante la escena siempre era la misma. Perdía el aliento, los latidos de su corazón se aceleraban, su temperatura subía y sus labios y boca se secaban deseosos de degustar nuevamente la pálida y fría piel. En esos momentos no había nada que quisiera más que desayunarse lentamente a su hermoso vampiro de ojos dorados.

El alimento en la bandeja siempre quedaba relegado para dentro de unas horas mas tarde.


	11. Maternidad

**Disclaimer:**El universo Twilight y sus personajes son obviamente de Meyer yo solo escribo esto para mi propia diversión.

**N/A:** Ayer fue el día de la madre en Argentina asíque ¡Feliz día a todas las madres! En especial a la mía (aunque nunca lea esto) Espero que lo disfruten…

**Palabras:** 371

**Maternidad**

Ser madre podría calificarse como un trabajo de tiempo completo. Un trabajo que nadie diría que es fácil y que se vuelve mucho más complicado cuando tus hijos son dos licántropos adolescentes.

Cada mujer vivía la maternidad de diferente manera, algunas ni siquiera la experimentaban y Sue supo, desde el momento en que se enteró de su primer embarazo, que haría lo que fuera por su bebé.

Sus hijos son lo más importante que tiene en la vida, más aun desde que Harry murió, y los ama, por eso para ella nada es más importante que el bienestar y la felicidad de sus niños (siempre lo serán para ella)

Sue recuerda, como solo una madre puede hacerlo, que cuando Leah nació a las 5:15 de la mañana pesando 2 kilos 850 y fue dos semanas antes de lo previsto, Seth llegó un día antes de lo que se suponía a las 10 de la noche con 3 kilos 200.

Desde chiquita Leah ha tenido un carácter malhumorado y difícil de llevar mientras que Seth siempre fue de carácter más pacifico aunque testarudo al igual que su padre.

Sue conoce a sus hijos lo suficiente como para haber previsto que cuando Sam dejó a Leah por Emily las cosas se tornarían complicadas porque (aunque ella nunca lo quisiera reconocer) su hija les haría la vida imposible. También conocía bien a Seth y en cierta forma no le sorprendió que (una noche en la que dijo que llevaría a alguien especial para el) se apareciera con un chico de la mano.

Ella supo antes que nadie que su hijo tenía otros gustos diferentes a la mayoría de los hombres, pero eso ya no le importaba, había tenido tiempo para hacerse a la idea.

Lo que si le sorprendió de Seth fue con quien se apareció, lo ultimo que esperaba ver era a un Cullen sujetando la mano de su hijo. Y aunque ella no tuviera nada contra esa familia le preocupaba la rivalidad natural de ambos.

Pero cuando los vio de cerca, la felicidad en sus rostros y el cariño en sus ojos, supo que apoyaría a su hijo porque quería verlo feliz y era su deber como madre estar con él… siempre.


	12. Pecas

**N/A:**Siento muchísimo haber tardado tanto en publicar… los exámenes finales me están matando.

**Palabras:** 357

**Pecas**

Entierra sus dedos en el cabello cobrizo, en esa ocasión quiere hacerlo lentamente, tomarse su tiempo para poder disfrutar de Edward y que su amante lo disfrute tanto como el. No que las otras veces no lo hayan disfutado solo que aún hay partes del cuerpo del otro que no conocen, aún hay puntos erógenos que no han descubierto.

El vampiro lleva puesto una camisa celeste con detalles blancos, las grandes manos de Seth se dedican a desabrochar los botones mientras se besan con fuerza. Puede que Edward tenga la piel helada, propia de los vampiros, pero cuando se besan los dos se convierten en fuego y ambos deben contenerse para no destrozar sus ropas. Aunque Edward siempre la tiene más fácil porque la mayoría de las veces Seth no lleva nada de que cubra su abdomen.

Cuando el único que lleva camisa se queda sin ella, los dos se dedican a acariciarse lentamente pero con intensidad. Y en cierto momento, Seth los nota, pequeños circulitos de una tonalidad levemente más oscura que el resto de la piel. Cambia de posición, para que Edward le de la espalda, y así poder observar las manchitas atentamente.

Si no estuviera tan cerca de Edward no habría notado esas débiles pecas, la mayor concentración se encuentra en los hombros y va diminuyendo a lo largo de la pálida espalda.

-Me encantan- murmura antes de basar suavemente el cuello justo debajo de la oreja de Edward. Pega todo su cuerpo al del vampiro al mismo tiempo que le va bajando lentamente el cierre del pantalón.

-¿Que cosa?- pregunta Edward mientras inclina su cuello y acaricia la cabeza de su pareja para que siga con sus besos, está demasiado concentrado en las sensaciones que le causa el quileute como para prestar atención a lo que pasa por su mente.

-Me gustan tus pecas, todas y cada una de ellas- contesta antes de dirigir sus labios a los hombros de Edward, desea probar la tentadora piel salpicada de pecas por lo que no tarda en abrir la boca.

El vampiro se estremece al sentir la lengua de Seth, quiere sentir aquello… por siempre.

* * *

><p>Gracias por leer! Tengo unos 2 o 3 drabbles más para Dictionary, luego… no sé. Tengo barios proyectos para esta pareja, voy a tratar de terminar alguno para poder publicarlo. Solo faltan 3 semanas para mis vacaciones así que espero que mis dos neuronas decidan funcionar para Ed y Seth…<p> 


	13. Descubrir

**Twilight es de Meyer**

**N/A:**Este es mas largo que lo normal. Reconozco que se me ocurrió esto sin pensar en la palabra que lo titula, si a alguien se le ocurre otro titulo de una sola palabra, bienvenido sea.

**Palabras:** 640

**Descubrir**

Las gotitas de agua salada caen por su rostro, sus manos sobre su propia boca impiden que escape algún tipo de sonido.

Balla se ha quedado a dormir nuevamente en la casa de la familia Cullen, al despertar se encuentra sola en la habitación de Edward. El silencio es ensordecedor, no es que los vampiros sean muy ruidosos, pero siempre se escucha a alguien haciendo algo por la casa.

Mientras recorre el pasillo va pasando por las habitaciones de todos los miembros de la familia y recuerda que ese día irían todos a cazar. Eso quiere decir que solo están Edward y ella, o eso cree hasta que oye unas voces. Se mueve lentamente hasta el final del vestíbulo y cuando llega hasta la imponente escalera los ve…

Uno frente al otro besándose con una intensidad que Bella solo ha visto en algunas pocas parejas, esos tipos de besos que se dan Rosalie y Emmett y que a ella la ruborizan totalmente. Edward acaricia el cuello de Seth mientras este aprieta fuertemente la blanca camisa del vampiro.

-Detesto esto- dice el moreno, en cuanto se separan. Bella ve sorprendida como el puño de Seth se estrecha con fuerza contra el abdomen de Edward, mas su sorpresa aumenta cuando luego del golpe una breve mueca de dolor seguida de una tierna sonrisa cruza el rostro del vampiro- Detesto no poder odiarla, detesto querer a Bella y desear su felicidad, detesto amarte a ti y no ser capaz de hacerte elegir entre los dos porque se que no es justo.

Si la situación fuera otra tal vez hasta le sacaría una sonrisa, Edward está consolando a Seth. Edward, el eterno adulto atrapado en el cuerpo de un adolescente está abrazando al adolescente que ya ha adquirido el cuerpo de adulto que no envejecerá ni un año más mientras siga transformase en licántropo.

-Vamos Seth, ¿Cómo crees que me siento yo con esto? Apenas puedo ver a Bella a los ojos sin pensar que ella no se merece esto, sin pensar que si la dejo su vida nunca será igual y se consumirá como cuando me fui. ¿Cómo crees que me siento cuando estamos los tres en el mismo lugar y tú mirada solo refleja tristeza y dolor?- la aterciopelada voz de Edward tiene un timbre que Bella no le ha oído nunca.- Me odio porque la persona a la que amo lo estoy dañando y la persona que amé y a la que sigo queriendo está viviendo algo que no es real pero que si despierta su situación será irreversible.

Y cuando Edward termina de hablar, cuando se acerca a Seth y lo besa en la frente con amor, es cuando ella entiende. De sus ojos empañados caen las primeras lágrimas, sus manos tapan sus labios para no dejar escapar ningún sonido. Retrocede lentamente por el vestíbulo para que los que están abajo no se percaten de su presencia.

Tarda una semana en despedirse internamente y silenciosamente de todos en Forks, ha decidido mudarse con su madre nuevamente y empezar desde cero. Sabe que nunca olvidará a Edward, pero si el amor de él por ella se fue apagando puede que no sea tan imposible que suceda al revés.

De un día para el otro y sin avisar a nadie más que a su padre, Isabella Marie Swan deja Forks para siempre.

Lo único que deja es una breve nota para Edward.

_Me alegra no sentir odio por él ni por ti, me enorgullece amarte y no haberte echo elegir entre los dos._

_Solo te pido una cosa… no me busques porque estaré buscando a mi otra mitad._

_No quiero que ni tú ni nadie de la familia se preocupes por mí. Siempre los voy a querer a todos._

_Solo deseo desde el corazón, que tú y Seth sean felices._

_Bella._

* * *

><p>No estaba segura de poner esa carta, se me hacia que no quedaba muy bien pero… Que diablos! Los tomatazos son bien recibidos.<p> 


End file.
